On joue à chat ?
by Vert.Framboise.Rouge.Citron
Summary: Alphonse ferait mieux d'arrêter de récupérer tous les chats perdus de Central, certains d'entre eux sont vraiment trop joueurs...YAOI EdwardxEnvy


Salut salut ! Me revoilà avec, en poche, plein de remerciements… Tout d'abord à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews (particulièrement à Wravy, même si j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque…et à Matsuyama), vraiment, j'ai dansé comme une folle dans ma maison pendant 20mn en voyant qu'il y avait des gens qui appréciaient ce que j'écris… Ensuite aux personnes qui lisent tout simplement, merci beaucoup !!! Et enfin à mes chats qui ont tous inspirés cette 'fic, j'ai nommé Pepinot, Melimba, Zabou, Chaussettes, Boubi et Boudue. Voilà, voilà… Enjoy !

**On joue à chat ?**

Il était complètement épuisé, en effet, cet ******* de colonel lui avait encore confié une de ces ********* de missions épuisantes-et-sans-intérêt-qu'à-la-base-c'est-Mustang-qui-doit-les-faire-mais-il-le-fait-pas-parce-qu'il-est-trop-paresseux-pour-ça … Edward se dirigeait donc d'un pas lourd vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Alphonse et sa démarche était si maladroite que quiconque l'aurait vu aurait pensé qu'il était bourré… Heureusement pour lui, très peu de personnes se promenaient à 2h du mat' dans les rues de Central. Il monta les marches une par une, manquant de s'écrouler à chaque instant et poussa la porte avec une extrême lenteur… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté en arrière par une boule de poil haute comme 3 pommes ! L'animal grimpa jusqu'au visage d'Edward et se mit à lécher frénétiquement le nez de ce dernier. L'alchimiste se releva, épousseta son manteau et observa le petit être qui venait de lui sauter dessus : un chat… Il demandera des explications à Alphonse demain matin, quand il sera reposé. Ed poussa une nouvelle fois la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une dizaine de tornades poilues qui le fixaient de leurs yeux ovales…

« Et merde, il est obligé de ramasser tous les chats errants de Central ?! Bon, je lui en toucherai deux mots demain. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles emplies de sagesse, il alla se coucher.

* * *

Lorsque le blondinet se réveilla le lendemain matin, il n'eut malheureusement pas le plaisir de parler à son frère : Alphonse avait laissé sur la table un mot comme quoi il était parti à la bibliothèque se documenter sur les chats et qu'il reviendrait pour manger. Sur ladite table se trouvaient également une pile de crêpes, un verre de jus d'orange et un étrange paquet sur lequel était inscrit au marqueur et en capitales « **DOSSIER CHAT** ». Edward avala son verre de jus, engloutit une ou deux crêpes et jeta un coup d'œil au paquet. Il avait l'air de contenir pas mal de documents, il le prit et l'ouvrit, à l'envers … Un nombre considérable de photographies et de prises de notes dégringola des mains du blond qui se hâta de les rattraper.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Des photos de chaque chat qu'il a trouvé ? »

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et entreprit d'examiner chaque feuille de notes accrochée aux photos, vite rejoint par les petites peluches qui n'avaient de cesse de renifler cet étrange personnage.

« Alors, voyons voir ce qu'il nous a ramené…

Chat n°1 : Patate ! Il leur a donné des noms en plus, pensa t'il tout haut, Eh, mais c'est toi qui m'a renversé, hier…Bon, trouvé dans la rue de… Rooohlala … Il était pas obligé de mettre autant d'informations inutiles… »

Il continua sa lecture tout en comparant à chaque fois la photo avec le chat trouvé et son attention fut retenue par le 6ème chat. La petite chose n'avait ni nom, ni images dans son dossier. Edward se releva et chercha des yeux l'inconnu, une fois trouvé, il s'accroupit en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Son cœur faillit faire un raté en voyant la couleur des deux perles qui le fixaient d'un air narquois.

« Non, c'est pas possible… Et son pelage, il… Non, c'est forcément une coïncidence, ça ne peut pas être… Envy ? »

Le chat avait une silhouette élancée, un pelage noir tirant légèrement sur le vert, mais surtout, il avait les yeux violets, il avait les yeux d'un homonculus. C'est ce qui frappa Edward, en plus de la couleur de ses poils. Il se ressaisit, et, ayant décidé qu'il n'avait sûrement pas assez dormi, retourna se coucher, suivi de près par la fine silhouette.

* * *

Alphonse rentra quelques heures plus tard, les bras chargés d'une bonne vingtaine de livres, et trouva son frère endormi dans son lit en compagnie du chaton mystérieux. Il se rendit dans la cuisine/salon, fit un peu de ménage et commença à faire la cuisine. De son côté, Edward fut réveillé par de tendres léchouilles au coin de l'oreille. S'attendant à avoir affaire au petit chat qu'il avait vu le suivre, il grommela un vague « grmbl, arrête le chat… » qui fit stopper l'intéressé. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors, pas du tout à ce qu'on lui réponde…

« Mais moi j'ai envie de jouer, Edward, murmura d'un air faussement boudeur une voix qui n'était pas totalement étrangère au FullMetal …

-Hein ?! Envy ? Dégage de là, sale palmier ! Je savais que c'était toi, ça pouvait pas être seulement des coïncidences…

-Bravo ! Quelle perspicacité ! Mais le problème, c'est qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie de m'en aller… Aujourd'hui, je veux… m'amuser avec toi.

-T'amuser avec moi ? Et tu pensais que j'allais accepter comme ça, que ta folie était contagieuse ?

-Que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Bien sûr. Et tu comptes t'y prendre comm… »

Le jeune alchimiste ne put finir sa phrase, ses lèvres étant bien trop occupées à jouer avec celles de l'homonculus pour dire quoi que ce soit…

« Tu parles trop… T'inquiète pas, je vais rien te faire de bien méchant… A condition que tu ne te débattes pas, à toi de voir… Et puis faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, tu m'as l'air plutôt fatigué, dans un combat rapproché, tu ferais vraiment pas le poids contre moi. Alors tu choisis qu… »

Encore une phrase qui n'aura pas de fin et pour la même raison, vous l'aurez deviné.

« Toi aussi tu parles trop…

-Je vois que tu as fait ton choix, le jeu peut commencer… »

La bouche du brun s'amusa encore un peu avec celle du blond pendant que leurs mains s'étaient dits que l'autre serait sûrement beaucoup plus sexy sans ses vêtements et s'étaient mis à les arracher dans le but de vérifier leur théorie… Une fois leur travail terminé, elles se mirent à parcourir le dos et le torse des deux jeunes hommes, en redessinant chaque courbe, en caressant chaque parcelle. Les lèvres du plus jeune délaissèrent celles de l'aîné pour dévorer avec appétit les tétons présents sur son torse marmoréen, geste dont l'homonculus ne se plaignit vraisemblablement pas… Au contraire, il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir qui n'échappa pas au blondinet.

« Chuuuut…, siffla t'il d'une façon incroyablement sensuelle, je crois qu'Alphonse est déjà revenu, faudrait pas qu'il nous voit comme ça, tu penses pas ? »

Le plus grand acquiesça silencieusement et ils reprirent ce qu'ils avaient abandonné précédemment, avec, peut-être, plus de fougue et de passion…

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le cadet des frères Elric pénétra dans la chambre du plus grand pour lui annoncer que le repas était prêt. Il ne vit pas que son frère était nu dans le lit, il ne vit pas ses affaires éparpillées par terre et il ne vit pas non plus le bandeau qu'il serrait contre son cœur… Non, ce qu'il vit, c'est qu'Edward avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, laissant s'échapper son chat préféré…

FIN

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? En tous cas merci de m'avoir lue, j'en suis très fière. Et puis si vous voulez me faire encore plus plaisir (**Envy **: Ca existe des gens qui veulent te faire plaisir ?) mettez-moi une review… Petite ou grande, c'est au choix… merci !!! A plus et bisous tout le monde !

PS : Les ******* à la première ligne, c'est le mot enfoiré (au cas où si ça intéresse quelqu'un…)


End file.
